


Teasing the Paparazzi｜调戏狗仔队（by Nightwalker 翻译by芮球）

by Rachel_Er



Series: The Engagement｜婚约 [3]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Er/pseuds/Rachel_Er
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>次日早晨，史蒂夫和托尼终于得面对现实了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing the Paparazzi｜调戏狗仔队（by Nightwalker 翻译by芮球）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Teasing the Paparazzi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/247786) by [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker). 



　　史蒂夫怀里抱着托尼醒来，而这是最好的醒来方式了。

　　他晕乎了一阵，享受着哪里也不用去、也没有理由起床的慵懒氛围。他向来是起得早的，而这跟他爱人极不规律的睡眠习惯处处冲突——史蒂夫准备起床时托尼才爬上床已经是家常便饭了。但此时此刻，他能感觉到托尼温热的鼻息扫在他的脖颈处，托尼的心跳在冰冷的反应堆侧紧贴着他的胸膛，他根本无法说服自己离开这张大床去跑步。托尼的每一次呼吸都让史蒂夫的晨勃更硬，他轻吻托尼的额头，满足地等待着，让他再睡久一点。

　　像这样的早晨还远远不够多。

　　托尼叹息一声然后动了动，史蒂夫把他抱得更紧了些。托尼已经半勃了，那热度只让史蒂夫更加硬得发疼。他咽回一声呻吟，托尼伸了个懒腰，生茧的手指在被单下扫过他的身体，轻轻地包裹住他的粗长。

　　托尼朝他眨眨眼，眼睛雾蒙蒙的还没怎么睡醒。“早安。”

　　史蒂夫亲吻他的嘴唇，爱极了托尼的胡子掻过他皮肤的感觉。“早安。”他应道，一只手往下游走至那结实的胸膛，盖住了反应堆；再往下些，指尖扫过两腿间的腹股沟。他看着托尼吞咽了一下，感觉到那加速的心跳。“老天啊，我想要你。”

　　托尼舔舔嘴唇，手托着史蒂夫的屁股。“有一个问题。”

　　“你问。”

　　“如果你在我前面的话，那我后面那个该死的是谁？”

　　史蒂夫想也没想就做出了反应。他一手捞过托尼，把爱人揽至胸前，然后一个翻身跪在床上把托尼按在身下，另一只手抬起来预备好抵挡攻击。床上还有一具躯体——他见鬼的怎么会没注意到，他们见鬼的是怎么进这间屋的——

　　彼得·帕克正蜷缩在床沿上，身上除了一条蜘蛛侠制服裤外不着寸缕。史蒂夫盯着他看了一会儿，竭力试图想起来这到底是怎么一回事。

　　“他到底怎么进来还没吵醒我们的？”托尼躺在史蒂夫身下琢磨着。接着，“就在彼得躺咱俩床上的时候我还被你撩得飞起，感觉自己好像猥琐的老男人啊。”

　　彼得开始醒过来，大概是因为听到了自己的名字。他一只手肘把自己撑起来，一脸迷惑地朝他们眨了眨眼，然后开始呻吟。“噢老天哪。你们俩自己去开间房好吗。”他跌回床上，脸埋进托尼的枕头。

　　史蒂夫往下一看，这才意识到他正跨坐在托尼的腰上，他俩身上啥也没穿，被单早在他刚刚一跃而起护住托尼的时候被扔到一边；他羞愤难当地得出结论，自己再也无法直视彼得的眼睛了。

　　托尼伸出手去拍了拍彼得的肩膀。“这间 _就是_ 我们的房。你又是打哪儿冒出来的？”

　　彼得抬起脑袋，无力地盯着他们瞧了好一会儿，与此同时史蒂夫手忙脚乱地拿过被单盖住自己。“啥？这是哪——”他的眼睛倏地睁大了，猛地往后一退，差点没掉下床去。“ _噢，老天啊。_ ”

　　“你昨天晚上喝了多少？”史蒂夫直截了当地问。

　　“没多少啊。”彼得说着跌跌撞撞地站起来。“哦，老天啊。我在这多久了？”

　　“不知。”托尼兴高采烈地说道，在被单下对史蒂夫的大腿上下其手。“史蒂夫把我搞得够呛，我都没听见你进来。”

　　“托尼。”史蒂夫和彼得无比尴尬。

　　“这还不到六点呢，”托尼说，“回你自己床上去，看看上面有没有什么有趣的人。我还有计划呢，而你碍着史蒂夫的手脚了。”

　　彼得伸手捂住眼睛，朝门口退去。“求求您了，别再讲细节。我就——我马上——我得付出什么代价才能不让这事传进别人耳朵里？”

　　“你的头生子。”托尼说。他显然已经过了刚看见彼得时的惊讶劲了，这会儿正伸手爱抚着去够史蒂夫的阴茎。这叫人分心得厉害，但要阻止他的话史蒂夫就得放开被单，他可不要再被人看光。“以及你得保证直接上床去，睡一觉忘个干干净净。”

　　“成交。”彼得说。他从门口钻了出去，接着又把脑袋探进来。“我真的很抱歉！”他说完便消失了，门在身后啪的一声被关上。

　　托尼一边抱住史蒂夫一边笑出声来。“我在想我们有几个队友会一早在有趣的地方醒来？”

　　史蒂夫低头吻他。他臀部一动，托尼便紧紧挨着他了，热度交缠。“并不想谈论我们的队友。”他说，然后咽下托尼开始动时发出的呻吟。

* * *

　　摘自彼得·帕克的采访录音，未采用资料：

　　彼得：你们二位在一起已经有一段时日了，会有时候觉得难以保持激情吗？

　　托尼：我们经常玩角色扮演。

　　史蒂夫：并没有。

　　托尼：别害羞嘛，蜜糖。这没什么大不了的。我最喜欢的场景是“美国解放者和农场小男孩。”

　　史蒂夫：别调戏他了，他还因为早上的事脸红着呢。

　　托尼：哦对了，还有3P呢。不过只今早而已，我们是和蜘蛛侠一起醒来的，我跟你说，他看见我 _可_ 高兴了——

　　彼得：噢老天啊。

　　史蒂夫：我觉得我说过不准搞3P吧。

　　托尼：你说过我过生日的时候可以带索尔搞3P的。

　　史蒂夫：那你这辈子都别想再得到什么生日礼物了。

　　托尼：今天早上怎么没见你不准呢。

* * *

　　“我爱死你的声音了。”片刻后托尼说道。他趴在史蒂夫胸膛上，动也不动地吻过他能碰到的每一寸肌肤。“好像我在你里面就是你这辈子遇到过最好的事似的。”

　　“第三好的。”史蒂夫说。他心满意足地又躺了一会儿，浑身瘫软满心餍足。他呼吸仍有些急促，肌肉还在高潮的余韵中微微颤抖。

　　托尼舔吻过一颗乳头，舌尖轻触叫史蒂夫战栗起来。“最起码我进前五了。”

　　史蒂夫想抱住他，但很确定自己的胳膊挪不了那么远。不过不管怎样，托尼温热的身体正沉沉地压在他身上，且没有任何要挪动的意思。“第二位的也是你。”

　　“是嘛？”托尼声音里带着趣意，但若是要见着他的神情，史蒂夫还得转过头去。“我排第二的是盔甲。”

　　史蒂夫对此毫无问题。他固然是托尼的队友/伙伴/爱人/未婚夫，但盔甲的确是妙不可言。“你可以只取下一小片盔甲对吧？”

　　“可以啊。怎么？”

　　“我在想，”他终于还是抬起手来抱住托尼，把他拉过来直到能与他懒洋洋地接吻，“我在想要是能给还穿着盔甲的你口交一定很赞。”他在托尼的耳边说完了这句话。托尼在他怀里颤栗起来，史蒂夫红着脸笑起来，又加了一句：“你可以让我穿着制服高潮。”

　　托尼掰过他的头，热烈又渴望地吻他。“老天啊，”他贴着史蒂夫的嘴唇低语着，“我要再硬起来，一定立刻把你操进床垫里。”

　　史蒂夫身上的某些部分对这个这个威胁相当感兴趣，但无论如何那部分不是他的阴茎。有可能是先前托尼把他操太狠，一时半会硬不起来了。“给我几个钟头吧，”他转而说，手指穿插进托尼的头发，“我就接受你的邀请——”

　　卧室门口传来的敲门声打断了他的话语，他叹息一声。“好吧，看来是睡得够久了。”

　　托尼吻了一下他的嘴角，胡子轻轻擦过他的脸颊。“反正我们也没真的拿多少时间睡觉。”

　　敲门声又响起来，门开了——很显然，他们真的应该好好注意下锁门——然后身着绛紫色套装，脚蹬恨天高的佩珀·波茨昂首阔步地走了进来。史蒂夫抓过被单，把他们俩好好盖住——尽管他们现在的体位已经基本百口莫辩了——而托尼用史蒂夫的胸膛作支撑坐了起来。“小佩！”

　　“‘小佩’你个头。”佩珀一边骂他一边走到床边，然后大手一挥把窗帘拉开。史蒂夫及时转过头去避免了阳光直射入眼；托尼就没这么幸运了，只得低咒一声把脸埋进史蒂夫的颈窝。“你把手机关机了。”

　　“冤枉啊，”托尼抗议道，吐息扑在史蒂夫的皮肤上，“只是忘记昨晚扔哪儿了。”

　　佩珀叹息一声，两手抱胸。“斯塔克先生，两点半你和鸟山传媒的副总就新装配线还有一场会议——”

　　“改期。”托尼下令道。他头都没抬，细细吮吻着史蒂夫的耳后。史蒂夫用肩膀顶顶他，但托尼丝毫不为所动。“反正他们的出价都是个笑话。他们可以准备好出大价钱了再来开这个会。”

　　佩珀都没费心操作平板电脑，也即意味着她已经知道托尼会做出这个决定并处理妥当了。史蒂夫觉得她可能和贾维斯一样拥有摆平托尼的变种能力。“四点和分区副总们有一场电话会议。”

　　“我从来就没出席过好吧，”托尼表示反对，“如果分区副总们连一场电话会议都搞不定，那他们还是别从我这拿这么高的薪水了。让他们把录音和会议总结发给我，还有到季度末利率提高3个百分点的执行计划，搞定了再回家。下一个。”他牙齿轻咬过史蒂夫肩膀，接着舔吻他的脖颈。胡茬轻轻掻过史蒂夫湿热敏感的皮肤，他情不自禁地扭动起来。

　　佩珀朝他挑起一边眉毛，但并没有做出反应。这不是她第一次闯入他们的事前/事后拥抱场合了。“董事会要求你对昨晚的舆论爆炸做出正式回应。说真的，托尼。推特？”

　　“交易日结束的时候我会给他们正式回应的。”托尼叹了口气。他放开了史蒂夫的脖子，终于看向佩珀。“明天早上要开一场新闻发布会。”

　　“今天开更好。”佩珀说。她敲了敲平板电脑，手指一弹，空中出现一幅全息投影的日程表，上面的各种名字、地点和时间满到爆炸。“你的上午没有安排了。我可以现在就放出话去，到中午前每个有名的媒体都会经复仇者HQ打点了。全部会在晚上的新闻中发布，八卦小报拿不到一手消息。”

　　“那就今晚吧，”托尼妥协了，“傍晚时候。我就有时间回应一下董事会，然后私下通知重要的人。”

　　“你心可真好啊，托尼。而我还得从推——”詹姆斯·罗德从他们的卧室门口走进来，一眼看见了床上的活春宫，立马用手捂住眼睛。“佩珀！你怎么不提醒我！”

　　“我刚订婚第二天你就想闯进我的卧室，你还怕这个，”托尼斥道，“老天啊，罗迪，学会敲门好吗。”

　　“佩珀都没敲门！”

　　“佩珀见过比这更糟、更糟的。”

　　“佩珀每次看见她老板的裸体都能得到一大笔奖金，”佩珀干巴巴地说，“不过我得小心点，因为如果我同时还看见了史蒂夫的裸体，那么托尼就会妒火中烧扣我钱。”

　　“我没有！”托尼说。他朝史蒂夫皱了皱眉，然后耸肩。“大概就那一次吧，不过我们对这种事还没怎么习惯。我可能过度反应了。”

　　“那我有奖金吗？”罗迪问道。他已经放下了捂住眼睛的手，不过目光还坚定地聚焦在天花板上。

　　“没有，”托尼，“你要给我办个单身派对。”

　　“老兄，这你算找对人了。”罗迪显然立刻忘记了他本应该愤愤不平，还朝托尼灿烂一笑。“我已经给 _斯塔克拉斯维加斯_ 打了电话，顶层套房原地待命。”

　　“ _斯塔克拉斯维加斯_ 是啥？”史蒂夫问道，总算松了口气——话题终于不再聚焦他的裸体以及看见裸体的奖惩措施了。

　　托尼朝他低头一笑。“拉斯维加斯最奢华、昂贵——以及最精英的——赌场酒店。我没带你们去过吗？这可不成。”

　　拉斯维加斯并不在史蒂夫有生之年想去之处的短名单之列——甚至不在长名单上。“我们还没有定日子呢。”

　　“说起这个。”佩珀说。她敲敲平板电脑，日程表全息投影放大了，并翻了个个儿面向床。“你们当然可以想什么时候结婚就什么时候结婚，但国际科学博览会在七月的最后一周，法案也是那一周生效。八月二十三号你要开并购会议。所以虽然你们可以想什么时候结婚就什么时候结婚，不过如果你们想要两天以上的密钥假期，你们就得在八月的第一周或第二周结。”她朝他微一挑眉，手指在平板电脑上划过。

　　“我都答应史蒂夫让他来选日子了。”托尼抗议道。

　　“八月挺好的，”史蒂夫说，“我知道你的日程表都什么样。如果佩珀说那时候最好，那就那时候最好。”

　　“也不一定非得八月，”托尼说，“如果你喜欢的话，别的时间也可以的。”

　　“不可以。”史蒂夫说。他伸手轻抚托尼的脊背，接着笑了。“得在某些扫兴的人改主意之前赶快生米煮成熟饭，记得吗？”

　　“真甜蜜啊，”罗迪说，“您二位能把裤子穿上了吗？”

　　佩珀点了点平板电脑，八月份大多数日程都变红然后消失。“我已经把八月初到并购会前一天的日程给你清空了。向我保证你会准时出席。”

　　“出席婚礼还是并购会？”托尼问道。

　　“两个都要。”佩珀和史蒂夫异口同声。

　　托尼撅撅嘴。“像娶了两个老婆一样。”

　　“那你命也太好了，”佩珀说，“这个月先听话点，然后在史蒂夫醒过神来之前生米煮成熟饭。”

　　托尼笑着从史蒂夫身上下来并带走了大部分的被单，史蒂夫迫不得已只能第三次手忙脚乱地维护住他的尊严。“别给他出主意，佩珀。”

　　史蒂夫有很多主意，但显然其中并没有一条是“醒过神来”。“如果都安排好了，我们能不能单独待一会儿把衣服穿好？今天我还有几个任务。”

　　“你俩还有个午餐会。”佩珀说。

　　“我俩？”史蒂夫和托尼同时问道，“和谁？”

　　“彼得·帕克。”

　　托尼朝她眨眨眼。“彼得·帕克和我住一栋楼。这边再过去两间就是他的房间。他为什么会认为需要联系我的私人助理预定午餐会，而不是午餐时间晃到这儿来直接问我想不想去吃汉堡？”

　　“要我猜的话，”佩珀一边说一边收起平板，赶在罗迪前面走向门口，“是因为他知道你对放其他记者鸽子有多在行。”

　　“其他记者？”托尼重复了一遍，“彼得要采访我们？”

　　“显然是，”佩珀说，“他大概凌晨三点发来邮件预定了中午时间。”

　　“采访我们啥？”史蒂夫问。

　　“他说你们答应他会给他独家采访机会。”佩珀说。她赶着罗迪出了房间。“以及托尼？史蒂夫？祝贺你们。”她朝他们粲然一笑，接着在罗迪身后消失，门被稳稳关上。

* * *

　　摘自彼得·帕克的采访录音，未采用资料：

　　彼得：你们有任何遗憾吗？

　　史蒂夫：关于托尼？关于我们？从来没有。

　　托尼：我的遗憾是没能早点戒酒。

　　彼得：托尼，你对你那几年沉溺酒精的挣扎向来知无不言。那究竟是什么让你希望自己能早点戒酒呢？

　　托尼：酒精摧毁你的肝脏——以及戒断期简直不堪回首。过去的十个钟头里我做了三次爱，而有酒瘾的那几年我是绝对做不到的。每次一想到那几年浪费掉这么多高潮，我就伤心啊。谢天谢地我在跟史蒂夫在一起之前戒了酒，不然我永远不会原谅我自己的。

　　史蒂夫：其实我现在深感荣幸。

　　彼得：天哪，我要把这段写进去。

* * *

　　复仇者总部的主厅现在基本还是一片狼藉。史蒂夫跨过躺在地上打鼾的约翰尼·斯多姆，然后朝坐在墙边撑着脑袋的本·格里姆点头致意。“其他人都在哪儿？”他问道，没注意到格里姆听到他声音时往后一缩。

　　“帕克和鹰眼大概三点钟就滚蛋了。”格里姆终于开口道，声音比平时更加低沉粗砺。“皮姆和女士们才走没多久。不知道索尔去哪儿了。”

　　“罗根呢？”史蒂夫问，他记得上一回见到金刚狼时，那变种人还在猛灌阿斯加德烈酒。

　　格里姆指了指沙发，那玩意已经在夜里某个时候被翻了个个儿。史蒂夫在想这人怎么这样都能睡着，不过想想他自己不也连彼得爬床上来了都不知道。他瞧了一眼托尼，二人都绕到沙发后面找到了金刚狼，他正躺在地上，手伸开的姿势像是重重地摔下去然后立刻睡着了似的。

　　“所以也有他的治愈因子抵挡不了的东西啊，”托尼说，“记下来：多储存点阿斯加德烈酒。”

　　史蒂夫有些怀疑地盯着罗根一动不动的身形。“他还有气儿，对吧？他不会真的因为酒精中毒死掉吧？”

　　托尼和格里姆都朝沙发的方向皱了皱眉。“这，”托尼说，“我才不要去戳一只宿醉的金刚狼。反正，没有长棍子的话绝对不行。”格里姆咕哝一声，大抵是表示同意。

　　最后只好是史蒂夫弯下腰检查罗根是不是还有气，结果是还有。他没敢靠太近，因为并不怎么渴望大早上的就被一爪子捅死。

　　“我们需要管一下约翰尼吗？”托尼问。

　　格里姆摇摇手。“别管他。过会儿我叫他起来。”

　　托尼耸耸肩。“你知道客房在哪边吧，自己随意。你们的队友知道你们在哪儿吗？”

　　“里德知道，”本说，“如果苏还不知道的话，我会比较惊讶。走吧。你们太吵了。”

　　厨房的景况稍好一点，但那大概是因为贾维斯还清醒着。“你有睡一会儿吗？”托尼问他，而贾维斯朝他柔和一笑。

　　“你们离开后不久我也走了，”贾维斯说，“现在，想吃华夫饼还是鸡蛋？”

　　托尼安排了清洁公司来打扫，并警告他们的队友注意保护自己的秘密身份/声誉。贾维斯做了煎蛋和培根；史蒂夫尝了一口橘子汁，微笑着看着托尼。

　　再过不多时这醺然陶醉便会淡去，傻笑的快乐神情也会消失，他们又会变回昨天之前的托尼和史蒂夫。不过那并非坏事——昨天之前的史蒂夫和托尼棒呆了，但那份醺然陶醉也值得回味。

　　虽然如果一直保持昨晚和今晨这样的状态，他们很可能会死于脱水。

　　几分钟后彼得跌跌撞撞地走了进来，他穿得衣冠齐整，精神也还不错。他瞧了他们两个一眼，脸刷的一下便红了，不过还是在他们对面的餐桌上坐下，录音机放在桌上，接着开口道，“托尼，你再多嘴一句我就告诉队长刻耳柏洛斯和它最爱的狗骨头的事。”他倾身越过桌子，“录像我还存着呢。就这么定了吧？”

　　“完全不知道你在说什么呢。”托尼说。史蒂夫心里暗暗记下之后要找彼得问个明白。

　　“新闻公布之前我们都要给哪些人打电话？”史蒂夫问。“神奇四侠都已经知道了，我会联系巴基和山姆。还应该亲自告诉杰西卡·德鲁、娜塔莎、虎女、卢克和新星。还有布鲁斯，前提是我们得让他从那些啥科研项目里抬起头来接个电话。”

　　“虎女会很伤心的，”彼得说，“她入队以前就喜欢你们得不得了。现在她那你们能抱抱她的幻想彻底破灭了。”

　　“我们俩谁？”史蒂夫有些讶异地问。他没注意到过虎女对他们俩谁有什么特别的兴趣，不过一开始他也不知道托尼爱他，而当时几乎已经是除他之外人尽皆知了。

　　“你们俩都，”彼得说，“都有。她觉得你们在一起特别可爱，对你们的关系充满了粉色的幻想。我觉得她想跟你俩来个三人约会。”

　　“跟虎女搞3P是不是不大合适啊。”托尼若有所思地说，贾维斯端上来一盘盘煎蛋、培根、吐司和切好的柑橘。“第一，首选肯定是索尔，而且怎么说吧，她有点……敏感。真来的话感觉像是在带坏未成年人。”

　　“就跟今早蜘蛛侠抱着你的时候你还被我撩得飞起一样糟糕吗？”史蒂夫问。他能感觉到自己的脸烧了起来，不过还是竭力保持神情如常。托尼报以他粲然一笑，彼得备受折磨地盯着他。

　　“你们俩糟透了。”彼得狠狠地道，说着伸手去打开录音机。“好吧。那么，我要问你们几个问题，关于你们的关系、你们的婚礼计划，也许再来一两个可爱的浪漫故事把这二者结合起来。我不会登你们不准我登的内容，以及不，托尼，不会登你的那玩意儿是如何如何雄壮、你又能坚挺如何如何久的。开始之前还有什么问题吗？”

　　“我觉得彼得实在是太了解我了。”托尼无比遗憾地说道，并给了史蒂夫一片他的培根。

　　彼得只是对他们翻了个白眼。“好吧，我们先从容易的问题开始。时间？”

　　“八月的第二个礼拜。”

　　“地点？”

　　史蒂夫朝托尼挑起一边眉毛，托尼只是耸耸肩，喝了口咖啡后才徐徐开口：“还没定。我们这周会让婚礼策划人帮忙看几个地点。”

　　“宾客名单？”

　　“独家，不过人数很多，”托尼说，“以及没问题，你、MJ和梅婶都会被邀请。”

　　“真够直接的，”彼得说，“你们能不邀请J·约拿·詹姆森吗？如果你们有考虑他的话。如果愚笨的彼得收到了世纪婚礼的邀请而他没有的话，他会气炸的。”

　　“反正也没打算请他来。”托尼说。

　　“他基本上是恨我们所有人，”史蒂夫说，“就算我们真请了他，我怀疑他也不会来。他得坐在一大群变种人和超人类中间，他那顽固的小脑袋一定会爆炸的。”

　　彼得抬手藏住窃笑，接着装模作样地假咳一声。“好的。那策划人呢？谁来给你们设计礼服？”

　　“我在想我要穿我的军装。”史蒂夫说。托尼朝他深深皱眉，他知道自己说错话了。

* * *

　　摘自《世纪婚礼》，作者彼得·帕克，刊载于六月二十六日《号角日报》：

　　彼得：我们来聊聊时尚吧。谁来给你们设计婚礼礼服呢？

　　托尼：一位亲爱的朋友，凡·戴恩时尚设计的珍·凡·戴恩，她慷慨自荐为我们设计、裁剪婚礼上的燕尾服。她是位绝佳的设计师，我已经迫不及待想看到她的成品了。

　　彼得：我本来以为作为一名士兵，你会想穿你的军装，史蒂夫。这难道不是军队的传统吗？

　　史蒂夫：我确信军队不会介意的。

　　托尼：我突然迟钝地回过神来，我们已经破了不少“不问不说”的规矩了。

　　史蒂夫：严格说来我已经退役了，他们最多不过扣我点退休金吧。

　　托尼：那么，幸好你是要跟一个亿万富翁结婚。

* * *

　　“如果你要穿你的制服，那我看不出我为什么不能穿我的制服。”托尼顽固地坚持着。

　　史蒂夫朝他皱眉。“托尼，这根本不是一回事。”

　　“怎么不是了，你倒是解释啊。”

　　“好吧，从一开始，我就不是要跟铁人结婚。”

　　“我也不是要跟美国队长结婚，”托尼反驳道，“你竟然想穿着亮蓝色皮革和鳞片甲走红毯。”

　　“不是我的作战服，”史蒂夫，“是以前的，军装。”

　　“你的军队制服。”

　　“我是个士兵，托尼，”史蒂夫解释着，“这是传统。士兵结婚的时候不穿礼服，穿军装。”

　　托尼眯起了眼睛。“你要是觉得我要当什么玩意的军嫂——”

　　“你俩吵什么呢？”

　　他们抬头便瞧见珍站在门廊里，她穿着一件过大的男士衬衫——几乎可以肯定是汉克的——和一双亮紫色毛绒拖鞋，别的就没穿什么了。她两条手臂上各挂着一大堆衣服，手指捻着一根软尺，软尺剩下的部分缠在汉克的脖子上，活像一条狗链。汉克提着珍的针线篮，身上挂着更多的衣服，嘴里还咬着一个菠萝形状的针垫。他脸上完全是一副状况外的表情。

　　“史蒂夫想让托尼当个传统的军嫂。”彼得说，汉克立刻喷了。

　　“并没有。”史蒂夫反驳道，知道托尼和珍都在瞪着他。“托尼当托尼就好。我们只是在争论我到底应不应该在婚礼上穿军装。我不明白什么每个人都大惊小怪的。”他加了一句。

　　“如果史蒂夫要穿他的军装，我就要穿盔甲。”托尼威胁道。

　　“你们敢！”珍——很明显酒还没醒——重重跺了一下脚。“我一整晚都没睡，就为了给你设计完美无缺的礼服，托尼·斯塔克！你们都得穿珍·凡·戴恩的手制礼服走过红毯，不然我就把你们的眼睛挖出来！”

　　托尼瞪着她，那神情和他面对超级反派、暴怒的浩克和自称来自未来的时间旅行者时如出一辙。“所以，你是说我要把阿玛尼叫回来？”

　　“我还是要穿我的军装。”史蒂夫说，没理会正冲他摇头的汉克。“我是一名士兵。穿军装结婚是光荣传统。”

　　“你从1945年起就再没当过兵了好吧。”托尼说。

　　“你的军装？”珍重复道，“你那七十多年没穿过的军装？你醒过来后有洗过、熨过吗？你看过它一眼没有？”

　　“我——没有？”

　　“所以你的意思是，”珍的语气危险，“你宁愿穿一件被老鼠咬过、快烂掉的旧制服，那玩意可能都已经不合身了，已经过时了两三代，因为在过去的一百年里就连 _军队_ 都根据时尚调整好几次了！也不愿意穿我设计了 _一整晚_ 的优雅、帅气、独家定制的礼服吗？！”

　　史蒂夫张张嘴想说点什么，但他不知道该说什么，因为珍正怒视着他。“我要 _把你的眼睛挖出来_ ，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。你看我敢不敢吧。”

* * *

　　摘自彼得·帕克的采访录音，未采用资料：

　　彼得：还有你 _没_ 约会过的复仇者成员吗？

　　托尼：卢克·凯吉和杰西卡·琼斯。还有浩克，不过念大学时布鲁斯和我倒是喝过一次尴尬的咖啡。

　　彼得：还有蜘蛛侠。

　　托尼：3P也算啊。

　　彼得：并没有什么3P好吗！

　　史蒂夫：随便怎么样这也不可能是个正经采访了，是吧？

* * *

　　他们最终达成了一致：史蒂夫会穿珍亲手设计裁剪的礼服，珍就不会把他的房间点了以确保烧毁旧军装。珍满意地完成了任务，然后趾高气扬地出了房间，后头牵着汉克。史蒂夫有些担心珍是喝得太多了，但托尼似乎不这么觉得。

　　“每次我做了什么不合她心意的事，她都威胁要把我的眼睛挖出来。”托尼正在往他的第三杯咖啡里舀满满一勺龙舌兰糖浆，并渴望地盯着史蒂夫盘子里最后一片橘子。“这不是我们从没约会过的唯一原因，但绝对是名单上的一项。”

　　“还有什么别的原因？”彼得问。

　　托尼靠回椅背，开始掰起手指一根根地数。“这个嘛，我基本上是生下来就是个花花公子。她妈会犯心脏病，杀了我并和珍断绝关系的。我上大学的时候她还在念高中，所以我们见面也不太多。我们一个人单身的时候，另一个总在谈恋爱。而且，她经常威胁我要把我的眼睛挖出来，我可不觉得这有多迷人。上一次是一场她妈组织的慈善晚宴，汉克成功地放了她鸽子。珍通知我，要是我不在三十分钟内穿戴整齐出现在那儿假扮她的男友，她就会对我施加永久性身体伤害。更别说我当时在和史蒂夫谈恋爱，还被毁灭博士抓走关起来了。我们的珍是个想要什么就能得到什么的女人。”

　　“她最后不是乘着昆式机去拉托维利亚，穿着晚礼服把你救出来了吗？”彼得用钢笔轻敲下唇，“我觉得我以前听说过这个故事。”

　　“好吧，我见到她时那已经不能称之为晚礼服了，”托尼说，“更像是一堆出奇昂贵的破布组成的织物。不过的确是的。至于为什么她英勇地跑来了而不是打烂汉克的脑袋并让他记起他们的约会，这我就不得而知了。”

　　“瞧见没？”彼得说，“这就是我讨厌度假的原因了。我在的时候遇到的基本都是可怕得要命、世界危在旦夕的大灾难，但我一不在珍就能穿着晚礼服踢爆杜姆的屁股。”

　　“要不是我知道猪那次你在，我会对你深感同情的。”

　　“汉克爱死那头猪了。”彼得怀念地说，“说到爱——”

　　“话题转得真妙，”托尼说，“我看出来为什么你这记者会喜欢用这种转折词了。”

　　“——说到爱，”彼得坚定地说，“我们来聊聊你们的前任吧。”

　　史蒂夫一只手撑住下颌。“这就得讲好几个钟头了，我能走了吗？还有任务呢。”

　　“不能。”托尼和彼得异口同声地道，史蒂夫叹息一声跌回椅子里。

　　“那你说吧，”他说着朝托尼的方位摇摇手，“我就坐这儿当个柱子。”

　　彼得嘿嘿一笑。“随便你。你开始跟他约会的时候就知道他是个男妓了。”

　　托尼朝史蒂夫微微一笑，那笑容顽皮却温柔，史蒂夫情不自禁地也笑起来。“他说得也没错。”

　　“你不是男妓，”史蒂夫坚定地说，“你只是——”

　　“淫荡？”彼得提示道。

　　“魅力超凡。”史蒂夫说完后镇定地看了彼得一眼。

　　“我拿根棍子都能让他们高潮。”托尼表示同意。他把椅子挪到史蒂夫身边，靠过去倚在他身上。“好了。你问吧。”

* * *

　　摘自《世纪婚礼》，作者彼得·帕克，刊载于六月二十六日《号角日报》：

　　彼得：托尼，你以前订过婚，我说的没错吧？

　　托尼：是有一次。滕川留美子女士，她很可爱。我们只是不合适而已。

　　彼得：你认为订过一次婚会影响你看待这次订婚的态度啊？

　　托尼：我觉得会。这其实完全不一样。留美子和我都有太多的怀疑了，关于我们自己，关于彼此，关于我们的关系。还有太多的秘密，特别是我。秘密比任何东西都能摧毁一段关系。

　　彼得：那是如何影响你现在的恋爱关系的呢？

　　托尼：我们不会对对方说谎。我们之间没有秘密——呃，没有重要的秘密。我觉得我和留美子分手的最大原因是我们都把对方当做理所当然。我会每一天都提醒自己别再犯那样的错误。

* * *

　　彼得拿钢笔敲敲笔记本——根本毫无必要，因为他一直在录音，但托尼怀疑他是为了装模作样。“所以，说真的，史蒂夫，你对你未婚夫丰富的感情背景有什么感想？”

　　史蒂夫稍微耸耸肩，因为托尼倚在他身上所以动作幅度很小。“要说的话，其实是感激。”

　　“感激？”彼得朝他眨眨眼。

　　史蒂夫感觉自己有些脸红了，再一次地。他真的不能再这么下去了。“托尼精通的事情很多，就这样挺好的。”

　　“你是在说我让你躺着然后我——”

　　彼得发出窒息般的叫声，慌忙朝他俩摇摇手。“噢，天哪。托尼，你住嘴吧。”

　　“我特别灵活。”

　　“别讲细节！”

　　“关于这个，你应该去问问蜘蛛侠。今天早上他基本上算是见识过了。”

　　“你糟糕透了(You suck)。”

　　史蒂夫在托尼的发间藏起笑意，感觉到托尼忍笑忍得发抖。“这活我也干。”托尼说，而史蒂夫再也忍不住了。他哈哈大笑；彼得两手捂住眼睛，好像是想把它们挖出来。

　　“我的脑子再也删除不了那个画面了。”彼得悲痛地说。

　　“啥画面？”詹姆斯·罗德问。他正站在门口。

　　“托尼吸屌(Tony sucks)。”彼得说。接着他的眼睛又瞪大了，开始用脑袋撞桌。

　　“这我知道。”罗德说，想起来又朝痛苦的彼得招招手。“托尼，我们有个问题。”

　　“怎么了？”托尼还浑身瘫软地倒在史蒂夫身上，但史蒂夫还是不由自主地直起身子，预备好迎接诸如超级反派袭击或罗根酒精中毒之类的糟糕事。

　　“索尔，”罗德眯起眼睛，声音低沉，“他似乎觉得 _他_ 要当你的伴郎。”

　　“我好像是这么跟他说过吧，”托尼无辜地瞪大了眼睛，“我的确是这么跟他说过。”

　　“托尼，”罗迪耐心地说，“我二十年来一直是你的最好的朋友——除了我们彼此憎恨的那几次，以及不算史蒂夫。我在一片战火纷飞的沙漠里晃荡了三个月，就为了找你那插满弹片的屁股。我为了你出生入死，帮你吸引狗仔队的主意，为你威胁政府官员，还有永生难忘的那一次，我帮你偷了一个妓女的胸罩，就因为我们觉得她在里面藏了摄像机——”

　　“请详细讲述这个故事。”彼得说。

　　“我觉得我也有必要知道。”史蒂夫一边说一边戳托尼的肋骨。

　　“ _为了你我还向佩珀撒谎_ 。”罗迪抬高声音说道。“然后你就让我从推特上知道你的终身大事，你这浑球。我是不是你的伴郎？”

　　“罗迪，”托尼真诚地说，“索尔能搞来阿斯加德烈酒。当神想喝醉时，他们就喝这种酒。”

　　“你还在戒酒！”

　　“是啊，但你又没戒酒，”托尼一脸了然地看着罗迪，“是吧？”

　　罗迪瞪着他，两手抱胸。“他可以跟我一起当伴郎。不过单身派对还是得我来操办。”

　　“听上去不错，”托尼伸手去够咖啡，“因为索尔已经预定要来围观交合之礼了。”

　　“不准有人围观。”史蒂夫说。

　　“并不想知道好吗，”罗迪说，“我是说真的。别跟我讲细节，不然这就又会变成因为我恨你所以我们做不成朋友的情况了。”

　　“你知道，我现在正在接受一位可敬的媒体人的严肃采访呢。”

　　往好了说，罗迪看向彼得的眼神是“怀疑”。“根据我刚刚走进来时你们的谈话内容，他最好是把报道卖给《出柜》。”

　　“《出柜》里面关于同志生活和公民权益的文章相当有品位，有内容。”彼得已经弃疗，“这两个人给我的这些东西连《号角日报》都登不上，更别说什么体面的出版物了。”

　　托尼一边抿咖啡一边盯着他们俩。“罗迪，你走吧。你和索尔能妥善解决的，对吧？来场摔跤比赛或是啥的。我不在乎。”

* * *

　　摘自《世纪婚礼》，作者彼得·帕克，刊载于六月二十六日《号角日报》：

　　彼得：托尼，据我所知届时你将会有两位伴郎？

　　托尼：我的老友詹姆斯·罗德回来，还有我的队友索尔。他们是我认识的最好的人，也是我交情最久的朋友。我的婚礼不能没有他们。

　　彼得：史蒂夫，那你呢？

　　史蒂夫：我的老友、军队里的伙伴詹姆斯·巴恩斯同意来当我的伴郎。

* * *

　　托尼在他的椅子上拧过身看向史蒂夫的脸。“你已经问过他了？”

　　“昨天晚上问的，”史蒂夫说，“基本上是你刚答应我我就给他打电话了。”

　　“托尼，瞧见没？”罗德说，“你糟糕透了。”

　　“你走开，”他告诉罗德，然后抬头看着史蒂夫，“看吧，你给我找这么多麻烦。”

　　罗德一边出门一边朝托尼翻白眼。“是啊。 _史蒂夫_ 给你找麻烦。”

　　“不是有一次巴基想杀你吗？”彼得问，“或者，其实是，九次还是十次来着？”

　　“全都是同一桩任务，”托尼说，“所以我觉得拢共算一次吧。但我已经告诉史蒂夫了，如果他再来杀我，就不准来参加婚礼。”

　　“他当时被洗脑了。”史蒂夫说。他知道自己语气里带上了些防御。“他不想杀你。”

　　彼得和史蒂夫都哼笑一声，而这并未让他卸下任何防御。

　　“巴基没问题，”托尼慷慨地准了，“不过我有点惊讶你没叫山姆来。”

　　“山姆也恨你吗？”彼得问；史蒂夫觉得他的语气太过热切了。

　　“不，”托尼说，“山姆一看到我碰史蒂夫就开始扭动，不过比较像是‘美国队长不可能有性生活’那种扭动。我觉得他对我本人没有任何意见。队长的大部分朋友看到我都是一副斗鸡眼的表情，仿佛是不知道该作何感想。”

　　“你的大部分朋友都来威胁的的生命，”史蒂夫指出，“罗迪威胁我，如果我不好好对你他就让我消失。他说他不在乎我是小狗队长还是孤寡儿童，反正他要把我拖进沙漠然后扔掉。有一次培波向我详细描述了如果我伤你她会对我做什么。当时她手里拿着金属细跟的超高跟鞋。”

　　“哦，那双五吋高的鲁布托？”托尼朝史蒂夫翻了个白眼。“拜托。你又不是第一个被佩珀威胁要用鞋跟踩烂蛋蛋的人。”

　　“我能把这个写进文章里吗？”彼得问。

　　“不能。”史蒂夫和托尼同时说道。

　　“你们俩糟糕透了。”彼得把之前的话又重复了一遍。他双手撑着下巴，盯着托尼肩膀后头的墙壁。“这些东西我一样都登不了。没人会相信美国队长大谈特谈3P和让被洗脑的杀手当伴郎的。托尼当然没问题了，但美国队长不行。我大概应该放弃当什么记者了。我可以去教书。我有个理工科学位，只有在打超级反派时才派得上用场。我会当个好老师的，我喜欢小孩。”

　　“你自己就是个小孩，”托尼表示反对，“那么，你上课时超级反派来袭了怎么办？扔下小孩去打坏蛋吗？还是带着他们来场‘春游’？”

　　“那我会成为史上最受欢迎的老师的。”彼得说。

* * *

　　摘自彼得·帕克的采访录音，未采用资料：

　　史蒂夫：彼得，如果“3P”这个词真有那么敏感的话，我会非常失望的。

* * *

　　“先生们，”贾维斯打断了彼得对回学校去拿个师范学位的必要性论证，“对于打断你们的谈话我深感犹豫。”——他脸上的表情明摆着这是谎话，而史蒂夫感觉自己的脸又烧了起来，因为这个人基本上算是托尼的 _父亲_ 以及天哪，他们的谈话都被听去了多少？——“但波茨女士让我来提醒你们，你们的新闻发布会定在了四点半。”

　　彼得痛苦地叫了一声。“看来我的独家采访到此为止了。我可以给约拿写一篇队长是个性爱狂魔，托尼是个男妓的文章。他绝对会登的；我的记者生涯就到此为止了，不过我看我反正都没什么前途，所——”

　　“彼得，”托尼耐心地说，“本来就是个小甜饼。写点小甜饼，拿点稿费。如果你有野心的话，就再加张照片好了。”

　　史蒂夫谢过贾维斯的提醒，然后蹭了蹭托尼的脚。“离发布会还有几个钟头。你还有足够的时间写一篇文章——一篇非常优秀的文章，我很确定，”他加了一句，然后责备地看了托尼一眼，“你是个好记者，彼得。”

　　“我可以教教理科，”彼得说，“像是，高中水平的理科。我会让他们做实验，不会让什么缺氧的血呈现蓝色啦、蓝眼睛的人只能生蓝眼睛的孩子啦这种中年妇女间广为流传的谣言继续流毒的。我要收好每周的薪资单，这样就会有真正帮助别人的满足感了，而不只是把我的名誉出卖给一个一旦知道我的秘密身份就会立刻炒了我的铁公鸡。”

　　“先把文章写了，”托尼建议道，“你需要钱。”

　　“是啊，”彼得说，“因为约拿是一位如此慷慨的老板。”

　　“你是自由记者，对吧？”托尼说，“威胁他你要把文章卖给别人。某些八卦小报会付一大笔钱的——尤其是如果你提到史蒂夫有性生活的话。你想要多少他们就会给你多少。约拿 _心知肚明_ 。”

　　“然后小报再把文章改写成什么我是个暴力虐待狂，而你是个酗酒的浪货。”史蒂夫一针见血。

　　“约拿不知道彼得不会这么干。他欠你的，小彼得。抓住他的蛋，扭一扭。”

　　“谢了啊，”彼得说，“现在我觉得我应该洗个手。”

* * *

　　摘自彼得·帕克的采访录音，未采用资料：

　　彼得：有蜜月计划了吗？

　　托尼：不可说，都不能登在体面的正规出版物上。

　　彼得：你还记得我是给《号角日报》写文章的吧？它介于《纽约时报》和《超人类之星》之间，我说这话没有任何正面的意思。

　　史蒂夫：这些不可说的计划里——会不会恰好包含了法国农场小男孩？

　　托尼：我的想法比较接近手铐和震动——

　　彼得和史蒂夫：托尼。

　　托尼：不过，嘿，如果你想让小安东妮娅出一下场，我是全力支持的。

　　彼得：没有3P？

　　托尼：蜜月搞3P似乎太不雅了。我相信蜘蛛侠能理解的。

　　史蒂夫：*模糊的笑声*

　　彼得：你们俩知道吧？要不是我是个顶好的朋友，我一定会把你们说的这些全都写出来然后登在报上。会卖一百万份的。

　　托尼：才一百万？《哈利·波特》销量比这高四百五十倍。

　　彼得：是啊，但你们哪个有艾玛·沃森那么可爱。

　　托尼：没错，我们可变态多了。

* * *

　　摘自《超级夫夫：全球最强情侣不为人知的故事》卷首语，作者彼得·帕克，本书即将于十一月面世，兰登书屋出品：

　　纪念我的叔叔，如父亲一般待我的本·帕克，他以身作则教会了一个孩子当一个好人所需的所有特质。我希望我每一天都能让他骄傲。

　　我想感谢我的婶婶梅·帕克，她日复一日地给予我爱与支持，从不提起为我缴了那么多AP课程和大学的学费，我拿到了我的化学学位并成为了一个无人雇佣的摄影记者。我爱你，梅婶。

　　还有玛丽－简·华生，这世上最好的朋友、妻子和伴侣。谢谢你没甩了我去找我那慷慨的亿万富翁老板，尽管我的确得向你质询你的选择。就连我都有点心动呢。

　　我还要向史蒂夫·罗杰斯托尼·斯塔克致以数不尽的感谢，你们拯救了世界无数次，牺牲了自己的安全和舒适，这样他们就不必和你们过一样的生活。你们是最好、最值得信任的朋友——以及更加感谢你们看到本书的第一版稿时没有把我裤子扒下来。

* * *

　　闹钟响起的时候，彼得正在收拾他的笔记本和录音机，而托尼和史蒂夫正准备离开为发布会穿戴整齐。

　　托尼从口袋里掏出通讯器：“快说。”

　　克林特的嗓音响起，那声音古怪地有些模糊，比起通讯器本身的问题更像是他喝得酩酊大醉。“好吧，第一：很显然索尔和罗德正在为了争当你的伴郎进行摔跤比赛。我想让你知道，真感谢你没把我放在考虑范围之内啊。”

　　托尼朝通讯器眨眨眼。“这种比赛怎么可能公平呢？”

　　“这个，索尔喝得神志不清，罗德穿着战争机器的盔甲。我看不出谁占了上风。还有，毁灭机器人来袭了。里德和苏在应付一部分，但总量太多了。所以我们要出任务了。”

　　“跟他们说我们就来。”托尼关上通讯器，可怜兮兮地看了一眼史蒂夫。“取消发布会，佩珀会杀了我们的。”

　　“有可能，”史蒂夫明白，“但杜姆机器人必须解决。”

　　“我们的订婚会一直像这样，你知道的。可能还有婚礼。还有我们共度的余生。”

　　“没错，有可能。”

　　托尼笑得眼睛弯弯。“还觉得值得吗？”

　　史蒂夫一只手托住托尼的脸，知道贾维斯和彼得离他们只有数呎之遥。“值得，托尼，”他说得认真，“我还是觉得你值得。”

* * *

　　摘自《世纪婚礼》，作者彼得·帕克，刊载于六月二十六日《号角日报》：

　　彼得：那么，队长。如果法案没有通过，你的决定会有什么不同呢？

　　史蒂夫：这个问题很难回答，因为没什么大事会不一样。我很高兴法案通过了，也很高兴我们——和纽约每一对愿意走出这一步的爱侣——有了这个机会。如果法案没有通过，我不知道我最终会不会求婚。但不管有没有戒指和结婚证，我的余生都会和他一起共度，无论发生什么。

　　彼得：我觉得托尼的眼眶有点湿了。  
  
---


End file.
